HLA antigens have been associated with a variety of diseases. Our studies concentrate on malignant diseases, disorders of immunity and psychoses. We are testing the hypothesis generated by our previous work that long-term survival in leukemia and lung cancer is due to the possession of certain HLA antigens. Other diseases studied include melanoma, acute schizophrenia and manic-depressed psychoses. It is too early to report on HLA and survival in leukemia and lung cancer, although at diagnosis there appears to be an abnormal distribution of HLA-A antigens (see text) in leukemia. HLA-A2 is elevated significantly (p less than .02) in acute schizophrenia; there appears to be no HLA association with manic-depressed psychoses. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Katz, S.I., Hertz, K.C., Rogentine, G.N. and Strober, W.: HLA-B8 and dermatitis herpetiformis in patients with IgA deposits in skin. Arch. Dermatol. 113: 155-156, 1977. Rogentine, G.N., Jr., Dellon, A.L. and Chretien, P.B.: Prolonged disease-free survival in bronchogenic carcinoma associated with HLA-Aw19 and HLA-B5. A 2 year prospective study. Cancer, in press, 1977.